¿Como se seca el Sol Negro?
by LucyChan-MKR
Summary: ¿Como se seca el Sol Negro? Si la luna Blanca se ha ido... Conjunto de drab, shots y mini-historias IchiRukis XD
1. Noche Buena

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Aclaraciones:**

- - - - - - - - - - -

Pues verán… los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen más ke en mis sueños… lo cual es patético… imagínense soñar con ese tipos de cosas, o sea…… ejem… me estoy desviando del tema. El punto es que Bleach y todo lo ke lleve ese "sello" le pertenece a Kubo Tite-sama y a estudios Pierrot. Así ke lo único mío aki es la trama y la idea original de la historia.

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Advertencias:**

- - - - - - - - - - -

**= - = - ALTO A LOS MENORES DE EDAD - = - =**

Este fic tiene contenido no apto para menores de edad, así que si aún estas en los 17 ¾. Por fas abstente de leerlo. No te aseguro ke continúes con la inocencia intacta después de leer un "intento" de LEMMON u_u'.

************

De ke va esto, pues simple, este espacio lo cree con el fin de subir en el, un conjunto de drabbles, shots o mini-historias todas con la tematica IchiRuki… (Aun… ke ahora ke lo pienso mejor, kiza no solo sea ese par, pero sin duda el centro de todo siempre será mi pareja favorita Ichigo&Rukia). Y bueno aquí les dejo este de con tintes navideños. Originalmente no es primero de todos (los dra, shot y minis) pero decidí colgarlo antes de ke se vaya ese pokito de "espíritu navideño".

Y bueno como ya están todos los puntos cubiertos…

Ke lo disfruten…

XD

* * *

= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =

*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*

**= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =**

¿Cómo se seca el sol negro?

- = - = - = -

Si la luna blanca se ha ido…

**= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =**

*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*

= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =

* * *

**= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =**

~ * ° - _ _ _ - ° * |* ° - _ _ _ - ° * | * ° - _ _ _ - ° * ~

_**Noche buena…**_

~ * ° - _ _ _ - ° * |* ° - _ _ _ - ° * | * ° - _ _ _ - ° * ~

**= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =**

La verdad es que en el distrito de Karakura nevaba cada siglo por así decirlo, y a pesar de eso al aire tan navideño se podía percibir a menos de 1 metro a la redonda de cada persona que rondaba por las calles. Aunque no todos celebraban esa fiesta se podía ver a mucha gente rondando por ahí con las bolsas cargadas de "accesorios" navideños. Con un par de cajas de esferas de todos colores, una que otra caja de focos navideños, dos que tres cajas de regalos o alguna otra persona cargando la tan ansiada cena de media noche.

Las calles adornadas llamativamente por series de luces de diferentes colores pasando por los rojos, azules, blancos, amarillos y verdes, entre otros; ese era un "espectáculo digno de verse". El ambiente se podía describir como alegre y pacífico… pacífico, bueno si, tan solo para un par de personas, la verdad es que había "otras" personas que preferirían haberse quedado en sus hogares en lugar de estar de pie frente a un estante con un enorme gordo canoso de barba larga y blanca gritando prácticamente un "JO JO JO" cada milésima de segundo. El taladrante sonido electrónico de esa falsa risa ya estaba masacrando los tímpanos de un hastiado y somnoliento mal humorado muchacho de peculiar cabellera.

- Oi! – Exclamó tras un largo bostezo que no disimulo por nada del mundo – ¿te falta mucho? – dijo al tiempo de levantar los brazos haciendo énfasis en mostrar las grandes bolsas que mantenía en cada brazo.

- Solo un par de adornos más – decía mientras pasaba de aparador en aparador ojeando con enormes ojos los diferentes adornos en ellos.

- Espera… - intentó frenarle la más pequeña de la familia al sentir como los músculos de su brazo prácticamente se separaba de ella, gracias a que su adorado padre la llevaba a rastras con él – Otou-san… Itai… - susurró con las lagrimitas al borde de los ojos.

- Hey! – Habló una chica de cabellos negros – Ichi-ni – ambos, tanto ella como el peculiar muchacho permanecían a una distancia prudente de su padre, sintiéndose terriblemente culpables de dejar a su pequeña hermana en manos del "loco ese" – ¿Rukia-chan vendrá, llegará a tiempo para Navidad? – preguntó con simpleza.

- Todo depende de "su querido Nii-sama" – fingió la voz de niña que tanto le irritaba. Bufó para después soltar un descarado bostezo.

- Si no te conociera Ichi-ni… diría que estás celoso del hermano de Rukia-chan – entrecerró los ojos luego de descargar aquello con el tono de voz más mordaz que el pobre aludido pudo haber soportado.

- Ejem… - tosió falsamente para después desviar la mirada hacia algún aparador todo con tal de que la metiche de su hermanita no notará como por su rostro pasaban todos los colores marcándose por mucho un tinte carmín – No digas estupideces – soltó con la voz un poco trabada.

- Por cierto… el otro día – meditó la niña – Yuzu encontró a ese estúpido león encintado debajo del armario – miró de refiló a su hermano – ¿No sabes que hacía ahí? – el otro negó con hastió al ver como su padre regresaba a su lado con más bolsas… genial… más peso…

= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =

*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*

= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =

*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*

= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =

- Hey! Ichigo… - le golpeó la espalda a palma abierta, sin importarle si el muchacho estaba tomándose una buena dosis de H2O. El sustituto primero adoptó un color morado mientras luchaba por respirar, hasta que quedo blanco como la nieve – Oye hazme caso – miró de reojo como el chico se sentaba de golpe en el suelo.

El pelinaranjo que estuvo a punto de morir por atragantamiento, apenas y había logrado meter oxigeno a sus pulmones todo gracias a la enorme cantidad de agua que paso por sus fosas nasales – ¡ESTAS IDIOTA! – gritó colérico y levantándose de golpe haciendo que su escritorio cayera de lado al suelo con la inercia de sus movimientos - ¡ESTUVISTE A PUNTO DE MATARME! – profirió con voz grave y entrecortada, su rostro apenas y volvía a teñirse de color natural.

- Si quisiera matarte solo tendría que esperar a que te durmieras IDIOTA! – le sacaron la lengua.

Más crispado que antes arremetió contra en objeto de sus más torcidos pensamientos de asesino – Claro…claro – afirmó moviendo la cabeza – es la única forma de "tener ventaja" sobre mí – alzó una ceja.

- Que dijiste…? – Si había decido dejar las cosas por la paz, aquel comentario solo avivo sus enormes ganas de "joderle" la vida al muchachito – Pensándolo mejor… creo que matarte sería un acto piadoso – dijo inclinándose y apoyando las palmas sobre las sábanas de la cama.

El pelinaranjo ni lo vio venir, estaba tan metido tratando de sopesar el malestar que sentía en la nariz y garganta. Cuando levantó los ojos, dispuesto a seguir con su repertorio de insultos, la imagen ante él lo dejó pasmado - ¿Qué… - la garganta se le cerró al sentir como la fría palma de la morena se posaba sobre su pecho - ¿Qué… haces? – estaba paralizado, sin saber cómo reaccionar, había adquirido un rojo intenso en todo el rostro.

- Ichigo… - habló sugestivamente lento – tengo… - un tirante de la blusa resbalo por el hombro de la chica - … frío…

Es que acaso la enana estaba ¡loca!? Había gente en su casa… si, gente; su demente padre y sus pequeñas hermanas, sin contar claro al idiota de Kon – Será mejor que sigamos… - haciendo esfuerzos de más levantó el brazo y como si la piel de la morena fuera hecha del material más peligroso del mundo, sostuvo el tirante con precaución y lo devolvió a su lugar, sin tocar siquiera por accidente a la chica – … estudiando – dijo lo primero que le llegó a la cabeza, ya no recordaba que estaba haciendo antes de eso. Desvió la mirada al ver brillar las pupilas violáceas.

- Ohh… - bajó la mirada, observando muy concentrada los dos botones que tenía desabrochados la camisa del sustituto – Ichigo… - uso el tono de chantaje que solía emplear en situaciones similares.

- No – contestó tajante tomándola por los hombros, olvidando momentáneamente lo peligroso que resultaba rozar la nívea piel.

- Pero… - indagó con ojos inocentes – yo quiero… - lo empujó sobre la cama logrando dejarlo con los codos apoyados sobre la cama.

- No… - la morena desabrochaba el tercer botón de la camisa sin prestarle mucha atención al chico.

- Ichigo… - ella iba por el cuarto botón cuando se dio cuenta de que irremediablemente no podía escapar de ella, no esta vez…

- No… - la manzana de Adán en su cuello subió y bajo precipitadamente ante los nervios. El tono de voz que empleaba ya no era ni una pizca convincente.

- Ichigo – llamo autoritaria sentándose sobre el cuerpo del sustituto. Dejó la camisa trabada en los hombros del chico y estaba demandando deshacerse de ella.

Sin importarle el estado de su camisa favorita, pasó rápidamente las manos por la cintura de la chica con el fin de atraerla a su cuerpo. Recorrió con prisa la espalda de ella por debajo de la blusa. Aferró una mano en la nuca de ella y la obligó a corresponder el apasionado beso que él había iniciado.

- Dijiste… - había logrado poner distancia entre sus labios y los ardientes deseos del chico. Pero no duró por mucho tiempo… - I… - él no la dejaba ni respirar.

- Te aguantas – declaró dando pequeños mordiscos en el cuello de la morena.

- Pero… tú – tembló al sentir el torso libre de sus ropas.

- Yo dije misa… - acarició la espalda de arriba hacia abajo lentamente.

- Ichigo… - susurró al sentir las manos del chico desabrochar el seguro del sostén. Sus pequeñas manos viajaron por inercia a la nuca del shinigami; en tanto la sensación de placer, que le provocaba que él la recorriera mientras se deshacía del sostén, la embriagaba.

- Maldición enana… - masculló para después besar la expuesta clavícula de la chica. Ella gimió en respuesta.

- Te extr… - jadeó al sentir el típico y sofocante calor de siempre - … tú…? – gimió al sentir los labios húmedos del chico recorrer uno de sus senos.

- Estoy así por culpa de eso… - habló mientras cambiaba de objetivo.

Recorrió con sofocante lentitud la espalda, la cintura y las caderas de la shinigami, todo por debajo de las ropas. Habían estado separados una semana… UNA SEMANA… sin ella, sin sus discusiones o sus peleas y golpes, una semana sin tocarla, sin besarla, sin sentirla… sin hacerla estremecer…

Sabía que en el primer momento que lograra tener un poco de privacidad iba a sucumbir ante ella y sus propios deseos. Lo sabía, había acumulado mucha "tensión" desde el momento en el que ella le participó de su breve encuentro con la SS. Y ahora que había vuelto no iba a privar a sus oídos escuchar el jadeante y exquisito tono de lujuria en la voz de la morena. Estaba comenzando a olvidar que su padre se encontraba en la primera planta junto a sus hermanitas. El deseo ya había ganado la partida en su cerebro dejando para la lógica, la razón y el pudor, apenas un 1% de su enfoque.

Como pudo y tratando de no perder el hilo de su asunto, colocó a la morena debajo de él, acomodándose perfectamente entre las piernas de la chica. Besando con salvajismo los cálidos labios dulces de ella. Las traviesas manos de la shinigami recorrieron la musculosa espalda del sustituto, luchando con la estorbosa camisa. Y así mientras él se encandilaba con los labios y el cuello de su amante, ella se dirigió al pantalón del pelinaranjo, zafando con increíble agilidad el cinturón.

Apenas era consciente de que la morena estaba desabrochando el cierre de sus pantalones, cuando un ruidito los alertó. Ambos se miraron tratando de enfocarse en el ruido. Intentaron dejar de respirar, pero el prolongado tiempo que prescindieron de el no les permitía aquello. Ambos estaban agitados, con la ropa a medio quitar, la cama estaba hecha un lío, y sus libros… sus libros o lo que fuera que antes tenía su atención habían desaparecido de la escena.

El suspiró derrotado, ardía en deseos de finalizar su asunto con la morena, pero debía estar enfocado. Sus hermanas y su padre estaban en la casa. Meneo la cabeza como si con ella se sacará las ganas que le traía a la shinigami. Y ella pareció captar el objetivo de aquel acto. Como pudo cerró las piernas rodeando la cintura del pelinaranjo y tomando el cuello de la camisa mal puesta lo atrajo hacia ella.

- No están… - rió divertida, intentaba hablar con normalidad pero sus pulmones aún le permitían ese lujo.

El ceño del chico se frunció aún más - ¿Cómo que no… - soltó un largo suspiro. Así que esa fue la razón por la que había subido a su recamara… - ¿Cuánto tiempo? – se recostó sobre ella teniendo precaución de no aplastarla.

- Unas tres horas a lo mucho – acarició los brazos del chico – bueno… eso dijo Yuzu.

- ¿Por qué… - besó con más calma el cuello de la chica, podía ver como unas pequeñas marcas rojas comenzaban a resaltar en la blanca piel.

- Al parecer tu padre olvido comprar algunas cosas para la cena… - se estremeció al sentir las palmas del chico recorrer sus muslos – y… algunas cosas… que ellas… necesit…

Había sacado con mucha facilidad la ropa interior de la chica mientras ella se entretenía platicándole. Se había deshecho con la agilidad de un gato del pantalón.

- ¡oye! – Rabió al sentir las manos del chico acariciar con ardiente pasión sus caderas – calmad… - la calló con un apasionado beso.

- Me las vas a pagar… - dijo colando una mano entre las piernas de la chica.

- Ichigo, ¡NO! – Advirtió comprendiendo el objetivo del sustituto – Nnnnn… ooo… - gimió.

- Tú querías jugar – una divertida y perversa sonrisa asomó en el rostro del chico.

- Nnnoo… Ichigo… det… - gimió de nuevo.

Sin duda alguna este era el mejor preámbulo a la noche buena. E Ichigo lo sabía, iba a aprovechar al máximo sus 3 horitas a solas con la morena. Río divertido por lo bajo. Ella estaba obteniendo de él lo que quería, como siempre… hacía parecer como si todo fuera por él, que era él quién provocará todo. Pero nada más lejano a la realidad. Siempre era ella la que se salía con la suya, pero al menos por hoy, en esto, no iba a reclamar nada. Porque él también estaba obteniendo lo que quería de ella.

- Un momento… - dijo parando en seco al escuchar de nuevo aquel ruidito. La morena gimió de disgusto al sentirse abandonada por su amante – ¿Dónde está Kon? – preguntó alarmado de que su privacidad fuera interrumpida por el estúpido león.

- No está en casa… - respondió la morena para después besar el cuello del chico.

- Pero… - no recordaba ni que iba a reclamar cuando la chica lo besó.

- No está… - dijo con simpleza. Rió tratando por todos los medios de deshacerse de la estúpida camisa del sustituto.

*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*

- Nee-saaaannn – sollozaba un león de felpa - ¿Por qué me haces esto… Nee-saaaann!? – estaba encintado de pies a cabeza contra la madera y por si fuera poco con el hocico relleno de cinta adhesiva, por si se le ocurría hablar o hacer intentos de eso. Sus pobres oídos no paraban de escuchar guturales sonidos que seguramente provenían de Ichigo y trabajosos gemidos y jadeos intercalados, todos en voz de su querida Nee-san.

Pobre Kon…, Rukia había tenido a bien esconderlo en el peor lugar de toda la casa…

= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =

La parte trasera del armario del sustituto…

= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =

- Maldito Ichigo… - sollozó derrotado el peluche con los ojos de botón llenos de lágrimas.

*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*:: _ - _::*::_ - _::*

* * *

Y bien se ke es un poco tarde para colgar este fic… pero bueno. Si no lo subía me iba a sentir mal por no publicarlo XD.

Esperare como siempre sus comentarios… sugerencias!, todo lo ke tengan ke decir, Jaladas de oreja también se incluyen ;)

Solo pikenle en el botoncito bajo estas líneas y así de fácil :P

Nos vemos en la siguiente…X-A-I-T-O…

Matta Nee!!


	2. Dolor

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Aclaraciones:**

- - - - - - - - - - -

Pues verán… los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen más ke en mis sueños… lo cual es patético… imagínense soñar con ese tipos de cosas, o sea…… ejem… me estoy desviando del tema. El punto es que Bleach y todo lo ke lleve ese "sello" le pertenece a Kubo Tite-sama y a estudios Pierrot. Así ke lo único mío aki es la trama y la idea original de la historia.

************

Este es un conjunto de historias independientes. Son una coleccion de momentos... ke pueden ubicarse dentro o fuera de la linea de tiempo pasada, actual ó futura en bleach. Ya sea de mini historias, shots o drabbles ^_^.

Así ke no se confundan ;)

_Cursiva_ = Pensamientos

XD

* * *

= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =

*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*

**= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =**

¿Cómo se seca el sol negro?

- = - = - = -

Si la luna blanca se ha ido…

**= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =**

*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*

= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =

* * *

**= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =**

~ * ° - _ _ _ - ° * |* ° - _ _ _ - ° * | * ° - _ _ _ - ° * ~

_**Dolor…**_

~ * ° - _ _ _ - ° * |* ° - _ _ _ - ° * | * ° - _ _ _ - ° * ~

**= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =**

* * *

_¿Por que no puedo ser yo quien secó tus lágrimas…?_

Kurosaki-kun? – te miro y lo único que puedo ver en tus ojos es soledad, soledad y vacío.

Inoue… - dices mi nombre, como si quisieras decir otro…

¿Estás bien? K… - pero no me permites continuar. Sé de sobra que en este mundo tuyo yo estoy de más, pero aún así…

Estoy bien… - una media sonrisa se forma en tu rostro… hace algún tiempo la había visto, solo haces ese gesto cuando algo no anda bien, cuando algo te duele…

_¿Por qué no tengo el poder de parar la lluvia?_

Quieres que te deje… ¿solo? – Oprimo las manos sobre mi pecho - _Duele, me duele verte así. No quiero verte así…_

Si… - hablas con lentitud y desgano – quiero pensar un poco… - mientes.

Ok… – no me queda de otra que hacer lo que me pides. En este momento no se que más hacer… – Ishida-kun y Sado-kun vendrán a verte – sonrió apenas…

_Porque no soy ella…_

Aunque mostrara mi mejor sonrisa, aunque intentara animarte no lograba conseguir nada…

Porque yo no soy a quien tú esperas ver…

No soy a quien deseas escuchar…

Yo solo soy Inoue Orihime…

Tu amiga…

Descansa ¿si? – el frío de la manija de la puerta me cala los huesos pero el dolor en mi pecho es mayor…

Te dejo mirando hacia la ventana, nunca me miraste a los ojos mientras hablaba – _Kuchiki-san…_- Es por ella que estas así, lo se. Cuando ella no esta es como si al sol le faltara la luna…

Te vuelves gris y tu mirada es sombría…

_Kurosaki-kun… no estés triste por favor…a Kuchiki-san no le gustaría verte así…_

Aún recuerdo la hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, dedicada solo para ti, Kurosaki-kun, solo para ti. Así que por favor no lo olvides, ella lo dio todo por ti, incluso la vida… no estés triste por favor…

Solo se lo que ella quería que fueras… solo sé tú…

_Vive… Ichigo, y se feliz…_

*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*:: _ - _::*::_ - _::*

* * *

Pues bueno, aki de nuevo dejando la impresión de mis más alocados desvaríos ;)

Comentario, Dudas, Sugerencias, Aclaraciones, Tomatazos, etc...

Ya saben, pikenle en el botoncito bajo estas líneas

Matta Nee!!


	3. Única

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Aclaraciones:**

- - - - - - - - - - -

Heme aki de nuevo... XD

Lo de siempre. Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen más ke en mis sueños… Bleach y todo lo ke lleve ese "sello" le pertenece a Kubo Tite-sama y a estudios Pierrot. Lo único mío aki es la trama y la idea original de la historia.

************

_Cursiva_ = Pensamientos

* * *

= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =

*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*

**= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =**

¿Cómo se seca el sol negro?

- = - = - = -

Si la luna blanca se ha ido…

**= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =**

*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*

= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =

* * *

**= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =**

~ * ° - _ _ _ - ° * |* ° - _ _ _ - ° * | * ° - _ _ _ - ° * ~

_**Única**_

~ * ° - _ _ _ - ° * |* ° - _ _ _ - ° * | * ° - _ _ _ - ° * ~

**= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =**

* * *

Todavía me pregunto como es que llegue a este punto, es decir, yo no debería estar aquí. Debería estar estudiando para mi último examen de terminología. De solo pensar que este es tan solo el primero de muchos años dedicados al constante estudio me aburro más. Pero luego recuerdo porque deseo tanto ser médico… no, definitivamente no es porque mi padre lo sea. Eso si que no. Pero admiro lo que hace. Le gusta ayudar a la gente y aunque sea un reverendo idiota, tengo que aceptar que tiene buen corazón.

-

_- ¿Hace cuanto que vengo haciendo lo mismo? -  
_

_-  
_

Primero comienzo pensando que estoy aburrido, luego cansado y para dejar de sentirme así comienzo a cavilar en las cosas de la vida, y así termino distrayéndome por mucho rato… mientras espero.

- Ichigo… - la piel se me eriza con solo el susurro de tu voz.

-

_- ¿Cómo es que logras hacer eso? -  
_

-

Aun cuando llevo años de conocerte… aún cuando te conozco de pies a cabeza, sigues provocándome la misma reacción de aquella primera vez.

- No pienses tanto… - sonríes. Tus ojos brillan más de la cuenta…

-

_- ¿es porque estoy aquí? -  
_

_-  
_

Y ahí parado, me quedo como idiota admirandote.

La verdad es que eso es lo más romántico que he podido llegar a ser, aunque para serte sincero no me importa, porque tu tampoco lo eres.

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntas como niña esperando que el padre le diga que ella es la más hermosa princesa de todas.

- No esta mal -

- Eso significa que si – me das un ligero golpe en el brazo y pasas tu delicada mano sobre mi pecho.

- Bueno, debo reconocer que Urahara-san se lució -

_- _

_- ¿Por qué tú eres la única capaz de revolucionar mi mundo? -  
_

_-  
_

- Ahora si estoy igual que tu – sonríes con algo de maldad.

- Entonces… - rodeo tu cintura con mis brazos, es increíble que aunque hayas "crecido" esta siga siendo tan pequeña – ya puedo estrenar esto… - tu piel es como un imán para mis manos, tan poderoso que no puedo evitar no tocarte.

- Pervertido… - tu cuerpo tembló, es acaso por el beso que dejado sellado en tu cuello?

-

_- ¿Por que solo tú... ? -  
_

_-  
_

He comenzado a olvidarme de mi muy importante examen de terminología…  
Ah! Y ya recuerdo porque estoy aquí… y aunque jamás voy aceptarlo frente a ti, estoy aquí por que soy débil, mucho, tanto que no puedo oponerme a esa mirada intensa que es tan tuya…

Y del mismo modo que las otras ocasiones termino magnetizado a tu piel. Hechizado por tu ojos. Porque aunque las palabras mueran en un suspiro a medio camino, yo se que no necesitas escucharlo… y aún así lo sabes mejor que nadie…

-

_- Te amo -  
_

_-  
_

La verdadera razón de que tú seas la única dueña de esta sonrisa.

- Ichigo… -

- ¿Que quieres? -

Besó tus labios con fervor, pronto ellos no serán suficientes para saciar mi sed de ti. Pero que importa, si tengo toda la noche para estar así, a tu lado.

-

_- Lo sabes, ¿no? -  
_

_-_

_- Mejor que nadie -  
_

_-  
_

*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*:: _ - _::*::_ - _::*

* * *

Ichigo: _Lo sabes, ¿no?_

Rukia: _Mejor que nadie_

---

espero ke este tambien les guste ^_^

dedicado con cariño chicas a todas y todos los fans del IchiRuki

Es de los ke más satisfacción me han dado.

Ya saben

Dudas, Sugerencias, Comentarios, Reclamos, Felicitaciones (naaaaa... XD)

Piken en el botoncito de abajo.

Matta Nee!!


	4. ÚnicaExtra

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Aclaraciones:**

- - - - - - - - - - -

Una vez más...

Y antes de estar atareada por la tarea les dejo este ;)

Y pues lo de siempre. Los personajes de Bleach y todo lo ke lleve ese "sello" le pertenece a Kubo Tite-sama y a estudios Pierrot. Cuando sea grande voy a robarle los derechos a ellos sobre el IchiRuki XD.

************

_Cursiva_ = Pensamientos

* * *

= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =

*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*

**= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =**

¿Cómo se seca el sol negro?

- = - = - = -

Si la luna blanca se ha ido…

**= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =**

*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*

= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =

* * *

**= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =**

~ * ° - _ _ _ - ° * |* ° - _ _ _ - ° * | * ° - _ _ _ - ° * ~

_**Única [Extra]  
**_

~ * ° - _ _ _ - ° * |* ° - _ _ _ - ° * | * ° - _ _ _ - ° * ~

**= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =**

* * *

Me miro al espejo… - me siento rara – una sonrisa tímida se me escapa sin notarlo.

-

_Te extrañe…_

-

Llevamos años así, mirándonos furtivamente, escapando de todos, escondiendo esto…

_-_

_¿Tú… me extrañaste?_

-

Aunque todos lo sospechan, nadie dice nada. Pero así esta bien. Así estamos bien.

Afuera esperas… como siempre, desde hace mucho tiempo atrás – ¿te gustará? – no me esperabas en este día, lo sé pero… igual que yo, deseabas tanto estar así, yo junto a ti. Unidos por mucho más que unos cuantos minutos de intimidad.

_-_

_A veces tengo miedo… ¿sabes?_

_-_

Debo darle las gracias a Urahara, que me concibió este nuevo "cuerpo". Sonrió de nuevo. Esa tonta sonrisa no se quiere esfumar de mi cara. Pero aunque me incomoda un poco, me agrada al mismo tiempo, ya que tú no la puedes ver. No quiero que me veas así: tan boba por ti. Nunca lo sabrás de mi cuenta corre… eres capaz de armarme alboroto solo por eso.

Ansiaba tanto mostrarte mi nuevo "cuerpo". Ya era muy raro para la gente vernos caminar juntos. Un hombre y una niña. Así nos veíamos. Aunque mi alma ha cambiado un poco, mi giga seguía igual. Deseaba tanto mostrarte mi nuevo yo – deseo que me aceptes como soy ahora… - muevo las manos y de nuevo miro mi reflejo. No cambie mucho ahora que lo pienso.

Sigo siendo bajita, comparada contigo – te has vuelto más apuesto, Ichigo – mi cuerpo aún es delgado, mis senos… - ¡va! ¿Qué hago pensando como adolescente?

- ¡Enana date prisa! – al fin la paciencia se ha agotado, raro en ti.

- Ya voy – respondo aún con la mirada fija en el espejo.

Aun me siento nerviosa, esta será como la primera vez…

_-_

_¿Te gusta lo que ves?_

_-_

Llevo puesta tu camisa favorita. Si, esa de color azul, me encanta. Esta completamente impregnada de tu aroma. Estoy tan nerviosa que me sudan las manos. Un hormigueo se concentra en mis pies. Que es lo que tienes que pones así?

_-_

_A veces tengo dudas… ¿deberíamos continuar?_

-

Dejas de mirar la lluvia por la ventana y me sonríes. ¿Es que nunca dejaras de tener el ceño fruncido? La respuesta es NO pero aun así, sonríes para mí.

- Ichigo… - me miras sin pestañear, ¿eso que significa? dime Ichigo - No pienses tanto… - sonrío. Te has vuelto un pervertido, eh? - ¿Te gusta? – no espero que me digas un si ó me recites poemas, así no es como somos.

_-_

_Entonces me miras tan intensamente que toda duda se borra… ahora lo sé bien_

-

- No esta mal – respondes corto.

- Eso significa que si – aunque no lo parezca eso fue lo mejor que me pudiste haber dicho.

- Bueno, debo reconocer que Urahara-san se lució -

- Ahora si estoy igual que tu – ya no seré más la niña que siga al hombre… ahora seré la mujer junto al hombre.

_-_

_Que tú me amas así como soy, y yo te amo tal como eres._

_-_

- Entonces… - tu mano rodea mi cintura – ya puedo estrenar esto… - que necio eres… te he dicho mil veces que no pases la mano bajo la ropa, pero es que tú ¿nunca me harás caso?

- Pervertido… - esos… ¿son tus labios? Ichigo a veces quemas, ¿lo sabias? - Ichigo…

- ¿Que quieres?

Rodeo tu cuello con mis manos. La lluvia afuera es más como una tormenta; pero eso no me importa, no si estoy contigo. Luego me reclamaras por tu dichoso examen, pero… ¿no es mejor estar así, aquí y ahora?

-

_- Lo sabes, ¿no? -  
_

_-_

_- Mejor que nadie -  
_

_-  
_

*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*:: _ - _::*::_ - _::*

* * *

Ichigo: _Lo sabes, ¿no?_

Rukia: _Mejor que nadie_

---

Pues como en el foro me pidieron conti, hice este...

a ver ke les parece a ustedes..

:P

Matta Nee!!


	5. Interesante

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Aclaraciones:**

- - - - - - - - - - -

Uno +, weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Pues lo de siempre...

Bleach no me pertenece ni en mis más locos sueños... (tendré ke levantar juicio para kedarme con los derechos de Ichigo.... ejem...)

Ke lo disfruten, tanto como yo ;)

************

_Cursiva_ = Pensamientos

Rukia's POV

* * *

= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =

*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*

**= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =**

¿Cómo se seca el sol negro?

- = - = - = -

Si la luna blanca se ha ido…

**= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =**

*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*

= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =

* * *

**= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =**

~ * ° - _ _ _ - ° * |* ° - _ _ _ - ° * | * ° - _ _ _ - ° * ~

_**Interesante  
**_

~ * ° - _ _ _ - ° * |* ° - _ _ _ - ° * | * ° - _ _ _ - ° * ~

**= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =**

* * *

El agua limpiaba las gotas de sudor en mi cuerpo, mientras el jabón quitaba la suciedad, la tierra impregnada en mi piel y justo así mi mente solo podía estar concentrada en una cosa.

- ¿Que es lo que tanto miras por la ventana…? - Pero mañana por fin sabré que es aquello que acapara tu atención, ya veras. Lo descubro como que soy shinigami! Pero ahora debo terminar de asearme – _malditos Hollows es que ni en domingo dejan descansar a uno…_

- Date prisa – tu "gloriosa" voz suena tras a puerta del baño.

- Ya voy – mascullo, simplemente para mi; como si fueras a tener súper oídos para escuchar detrás de la puerta.

Un rato más y has caído rendido, presa del cansancio. A veces siento pena por hacerle pasar por muchos estragos a tu cuerpo… pero otras solo me miento diciendo que es tu deber… como si ser shinigami fuera tu elección.  
Sé que lo haces porque no quieres ver sufrir a más gente, pero… es que yo no deseo que algo malo te suceda por eso… es por eso que yo…

-

_Por qué tu vida es valiosa para mi, ¿la mía lo es para ti?_

-

Debo dejar de pensar en sandeces me digo mientras sacudo con fuerza la cabeza, es hora de dormir, estoy en los limites sanamente permitidos del cansancio, mañana será otro día. Mañana antes que cualquier otra cosa saciare mi curiosidad… mañana al fin podré saber que tanto miras a través de la ventana.

-

*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*:: _ - _::*::_ - _::*

-

_- Maldición_ – estoy que reviento. Hoy, justo hoy, decidiste no mirar por la ventana y prestarle atención a las clases; y es que ya solo nos falta una, pero tú aún sigues con la vista fija sobre la pizarra.

-

Chicos eso es todo, debido a una junta docente de emergencia tendré que retirarme antes de tiempo, pero por favor permanezcan en el aula.

-

- Vaya – escuchó como resoplas. Al final de todo estabas igual de aburrido que yo. Te levantas con sosiego. Y caminas aún peor.

- Kurosaki-kun – se que ese tono de voz te cala en los más profundo, pero es que de algún modo me debías pagar la lenta agonía de no saber que hay de interesante por la ventana - ¿A dónde vas?

- Baño – respondes escueto - ¿Qué? ¿Acaso me quieres acompañar? – mordaz.

- Ya quisieras – ni un solo sonido sale de mi boca, pero lees mis labios con claridad. Una venita te salta por la sien. Punto para mí. Te das la vuelta enfadado y con las manos en los bolsillos te vas. Ahora al fin podré saber.  
Me coloco en tu lugar y miró con detenimiento el paisaje a través de la ventana… nada

Por más que busco e insisto no hay nada… solo las solitarias canchas de fútbol, los edificios de los otros salones, el auditorio, etc. – _es que acaso ese idiota encontraba tal paisaje interesante…? En resumen los golpes que le han propinado los Hollows lo han dejado chiflado._

Me rindo, tendré que preguntarte directamente, antes de desilusionarme por completo. Y así pensando en como hacerle para preguntarte sin que mis ansias de saber sean descubiertas observó el mechón de cabello frente a mí, los ojos se me iluminan. Si que soy tonta, no literalmente claro, pero como no lo note antes? Tú mirabas el reflejo del salón en la ventana, ¿no?

Bueno al parecer, por todo el tiempo que te he observado solo tienes fija la mirada en un punto. Extrañamente ese punto resulta ser donde se encuentra mi pupitre… no, no es posible… eso sería como pedirle peras al almo. Suspiró resignada, después de todo terminare preguntándote…

-

_Que le quiera, que lo odie… que más da… solo sería un gran problema._

-

- Oye enana… - me sacas con brusquedad de mis pensamientos, tu mano la estrellaste, literalmente, contra la paleta del asiento. ¿Así ó más animal?

_- Idiota_ – te miró con curiosidad – oye Ichigo – habló con seriedad y con un tono de voz grave, tal vez así enmascare mi curiosidad.

- ¿Qué quieres? – tratas de sacarme de tu lugar.

- ¿Qué tanto miras por la ventana? – al final lo conseguiste, ya me encontraba parada frente a ti, frente a la ventana. En el cristal tan solo puedo concéntrame en nuestros reflejos.

- La buena vista, enana… – dices colocando tu barbilla sobre la palma de tu mano. No pareces querer decir más, y por tu expresión te he pillado en algo íntimo. Se que no me lo dirás hasta que lo creas necesario… entonces no me queda de otra que esperar…

Resopló enfada conmigo misma, en verdad tengo curiosidad…

-

_La buena vista, enana…_

-

Parpadeo con rapidez. Una loca idea cruza fugaz por mi mente. Pero es desechada con la misma velocidad. Después de todo tú jamás te atreverías a admirarme por un reflejo.

_- ¿O sí? -  
_

* * *

Vuelvo al atake!!!! (yeah!!!) X3

Gomen es ke toy feliz

En fin...

espero ke este shot tambien les guste

Ya saben!

botoncillo con letras verdes!!!! (ne!!!!)

Ok, me pase... en fin

espero leer sus reviews

ya pronto les pondre unos agradecimientos decentes ^__^

lo prometo... por el momento losdejo ;)

Bxitos

Matta Nee!!


	6. ¿Porque?

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Aclaraciones:**

- - - - - - - - - - -

Bueno aki va uno de Ichigo... wiiii

Este me lo inspiró un videito de "TU"tube, así ke les dejo el link para ke sepan de ke les hablo...

(dir de la pagina + esto)/watch?v=-ENDKvXMEpo

aunke la musica no es de las ke suelo escuchar...

he de decir ke la letra no esta nada mal,

pero la combinacion de imagenes ke uso el fan y el tema ke le dio a su video fue lo ke me atrapo...

************

_Cursiva_ = Hichigo

Subrayado = Zangetsu

_Cursiva & Subrayado_ = Pensamientos de Ichigo

Ichigo's POV

* * *

= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =

*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*

**= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =**

¿Cómo se seca el sol negro?

- = - = - = -

Si la luna blanca se ha ido…

**= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =**

*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*::_ - _::*

= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =

* * *

**= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =**

~ * ° - _ _ _ - ° * |* ° - _ _ _ - ° * | * ° - _ _ _ - ° * ~

_**¿Porque?  
**_

~ * ° - _ _ _ - ° * |* ° - _ _ _ - ° * | * ° - _ _ _ - ° * ~

**= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =**

* * *

.

- Yo los protegeré… - apenas y podía mantenerse de pie, apenas y tenía fuerza para sostenerse de su espada…

.

_Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?_

.

La figura frente a él, no inmutaba ni un ápice su ridícula muestra de arrogancia. Aquellos ojos le miraban como el ser más desagradable pisando aquel suelo gris.

.

- Definitivamente… - la voz apenas salía – yo… - la vista se le nublaba cada vez más – los protegeré…

.

_Acabaré con todos, de eso no hay duda… _- rió sarcástico – _pero eso es lo de menos._

_.  
_

Parpadeó confundido, tratando de aclarar la vista; fijó sus ojos sobre el otro. Las manos le temblaban irremediablemente y las piernas ya no las sentía más, incluso él mismo sabía que era un milagro poder mantener la conciencia.

- ¿De que demonios estas hablando? – trató de mantener el temple, torciendo la boca en una sonrisa sarcástica – Acaso cre…

.

_No te vayas por otro lado… _- movió la cabeza hacia a tras – _me refiero a otra cosa…_

_.  
_

- Otra cosa… -

.

_Acabaré con todo lo que te importa eso es algo seguro, y ambos sabemos… lo que importa aquí…_

_.  
_

- ¡Deja de decir estupideces! – como pudo se plantó erguido. Aquel maldito demonio no iba a ganarle la pelea. No sin hacer el intento… no sin salir victorioso.

.

_Lo que importa aquí…_ - habló sin darle importancia a la orden proclamada por aquellos labios – _es quién caerá primero…_

_.  
_

- ¿De que hablas? – sintió como la sangre se le helaba en las venas, un gran vació en el estómago fue lo que le hizo temblar. La sangre que brotaba de cada herida se fundió con el sudor frío que comenzaba a sentir apenas…

.

_Te encanta complicarte la vida_ – le miró con ojos asesinos.

.

- ¿De que m… -

.

_Sabes que iré por "esa" persona antes que por cualquier otra_ – habló inclinando el cuerpo hacia al frente, meneándose sobre los talones. Disfrutaba herir profundamente la mente y el corazón de aquel tipo que se creí la gran cosa para someterlo.

.

_- Esa persona…_ - una borrosa imagen cruzó por su mente. Una sonrisa cálida, unos ojos expresivos y un semblante de fuerza. Aquella imagen de "esa" persona, acaso aquel monstruo se refería a ella?

.

_Ahhh_ – bufó – _¡si que eres un fastidio!, Rey de quinta_ – alzó la espada negra a la altura de sus hombros apuntándolo con la misma – _pero pronto todo cambiará_.

.

- Esa persona… - repitió en voz alta. No quería aceptar el hecho de que ella sería **su** primera victima. No quería. No podía permitirlo. No a ella. Ella quién se volvió su fortaleza. No a ella, que le dio todo. A ella menos que a nadie....

Entonces la verdad lo golpeó de lleno, dejándolo aturdido; todo era su culpa, si tan solo fuera lo suficientemente fuerte…

.

_Ahora lo entiendes, ¿no es así?_ – Caminaba con pasos calmados pero ese semblante asesino aún permanecía en su blanca faz – _la razón por la que ella será la primera…_

_.  
_

Abrió los ojos en el colmo del estupor. No iba a permitir que él, menos que nadie osara tocarla solo para hacerle daño. No si podía impedirlo – yo la protegeré – su tono era decidido.

.

_Eso lo dices muy fácilmente…_ - rió con sorna – _pero… podrás protegerla del resto del mundo… _

_.  
_

Interrumpió – Yo la protegeré, cueste lo que cueste la protegeré – gritó. Las heridas dolían más y cada gota de sangre derramada se llevaba la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

.

_Que infantil resulto el "Rey"_ – pronunció con diabólica sonrisa – _aún no lo entiendes?_

_.  
_

- ¡El que tiene que entender eres tú! – alzó la espalda del suelo, todo el tiempo había permanecido enterrada en el concreto del edificio sobre el que estaban ambos.

.

_Podrás protegerle de los demás…_ - esas palabras comenzaban a taladrarle los oídos – _podrás protegerla del resto del mundo…_

_.  
_

Las piernas le fallaron, las manos se volvieron frías y un hormigueo se prolongó de su espina hasta la nuca. El corazón comenzó a latirle con más fuerza – ¿De que hablas? -

.

_¿Podrá proteger el "Rey" a la princesa?_ – sin previo aviso fue golpeado con la empuñadura de la negra espada. La sangre escapó libre por la comisura de sus labios, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie – _¿Podrás protegerla de ti mismo, Ichigo?_

_.  
_

- ¿Por qué? – ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar, pero aquella sonrisa, la sonrisa de ella, no quería que ella desapareciera, quería seguir viéndola.

.

_¿Por qué?_ – dijo mirando con calma hacía otra figura, esta vestida completamente de negro – ¡_Dile Viejo_! – gritó.

.

Ichigo… - habló el de vestimenta negra – deseo proteger a quién calmó la lluvia en tu corazón…

.

- Zangetsu… – susurró – ¿Porque ella? – dijo abatido.

.

¿Aún no te das cuenta, Ichigo? – la voz de su compañero de batallas se perdió como eco entre las sombras.

-

Ichigo

.

Una voz suave y a la vez demandante inundo toda aquella oscuridad en la que se vio sumido - _¿Quién?_ – las heridas dolieron con más intensidad. Aquella sensación de vació se propagó del estómago al corazón.

.

- Ichigo... – de nuevo aquel susurro.

.

_- ¿Quién me llama?_ -

.

**- ¡Ichigo no baka!** – un sollozo – bakamono, despierta.

.

- Rukia…? – tenía la garganta seca y solo respirar dolía como si miles de espadas le atravesaran los pulmones.

.

- Idiota... – más sollozos. De seguro lo hubiera golpeado si no estuviera moribundo sobre el pavimento.

.

- Ya estoy bien – suspiró. Había sido un sueño?

.

_No lo olvides Ichigo…_ - resonó la gutural voz dentro de su cabeza - _Lo que importa aquí… es quién caerá primero…_

_.  
_

- ¿Estás bien, Rukia? – soltó con voz preocupada.

.

- Si – sonrió.

.

- Me alegro – suspiró de nuevo. Ahora más que nunca debía volverse más y más fuerte –_ Por ti, lo haré  
_

.

- Ichigo… - acarició la ensangrentada frente del muchacho con sus delicadas manos.

.

_- Son tan cálidas_ – poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia para sumergirse en un profundo sueño.

.

- Descansa… -

-

_Ahora lo entiendes, ¿no es así? la razón por la que ella será la primera…_

Ichigo… deseo proteger a quién calmó la lluvia en tu corazón…

**_Ahora lo sé. Por esa razón la protegeré, incluso de mí mismo, cueste lo que cueste…_**

_-  
_

* * *

La última frase la dice Ichigo XD

-

Espero les guste

Ya saben!

botoncillo con letras verdes!!!! (ne!!!!)

espero leer sus reviews

Bxitos

Matta Nee!!


End file.
